A Million Petty Souls
by Pretty Witty Belle
Summary: Katara, he realized, carried a mysterious air that he found both dangerous and alluring to a man such as himself.' Intense romance intended, and slight AU.  Poor Katara's stuck between Aang, Zuko, and Jet!
1. Prologue

Description: Hello! This story's whole beginning was inspired by this picture: ( So, here's the loooow-down. It's set five years in the future making, on average, Zuko 21, Katara 19, Sokka 21, Aang, 17, Toph 16, etc! And, here's what's going on. Because I'm **UNCREATIVE**, Fire Lord Ozai kicked the bucket, Azula's MIA, and now Iroh's in charge, with Zuko ready in waiting. So, this is the story of a world's attempt to heal after great battle, and Iroh trying to rebuild all those burned bridges.

Oh, and, **OBVIOUSLY** it's going to be Katara based, as it is I love her desperately. Zutara? Kataang? Jetara?(You could always tell me what you'd prefer!) Who knows!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, I just love it.

* * *

The scarred prince stalked down one darkly lit hall to the next, adjusting his finest tunic as he walked on, making sure his top-knot stayed perfectly still in it's place. The ball had started much earlier in the evening with the arrival of nearly every diplomat, and noble of the Earth Nation.

The whole idea had disgusted him. Allowing those peasants from other nations to grace his divine domain. To step upon Fire Nation land. It was utterly absurd, but Zuko kept these thoughts to himself. After all, the summit of four nations had been his uncle's idea, and though he didn't like it, he respected it.

A gentle clearing of the throat had stopped him in his tracks, ever cautious as he was and those amber eyes shot about to locate the owner of that small sound, "Mai."

"Fire-lord Iroh's asking for you. He's _been_ asking for you." She said with utter adoration in her voice.

Zuko grimaced. Mai. His soon to be wife. Another idea of his Uncle's that he didn't like, but dutifully accepted and respected, "I was just on my way now." He offered her his arm out of courtesy and the two began their decent down the gilded staircase that led to the grand chamber of the ballroom.

"This is surreal, isn't it?" Her stoic voice had chimed.

"What do you mean?" Zuko quirked a brow, as if truly interested, but he knew exactly what it was she meant.

"This. This whole evening. It wasn't too long ago your father and Azula sought to control all four nations, and since his passing and her self-imposed exile, things seem so strangely calm. Fire-lord Iroh seems to be wise in his rulings."

Zuko nodded but kept still his lips. It was true. He was the returned prince of the Fire Nation, waiting to claim his place under his uncle as his successor who had put a quick end to the war a near five years ago. No one had been quite sure how it came, his father's passing, but Azula had lost her touch after his death, and with the fall of the war, she was no where to be found. Ty Lee had returned to the circus, and now Mai stood on his arm, ready and willing to be his bride.

Yes. Surreal was an understatement.

* * *

Katara blustered. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be here. **She didn't want to be here.** Yet, here she was.

Tentatively gloved fingers held fast to a golden sealed invitation, sneering slightly at the prospect of soon joining those frilling, whirling nobles and diplomats of both Fire and Earth Nation, and not to mention having to stand in this ridiculous line! Having to wait to have her arrival announced irked her in all kinds of ways she couldn't even describe.

On the other hand, Aang beamed at her side, dressed in his finest attire to represent the very best side of the avatar, and of course, getting to hang on Katara's arm as her _date_ helped his spirits.

"Come on, Katara, this won't be sooo bad," Aang spoke gently, tugging on her arm which lay looped about his.

The water princess cast her glance up towards the young man who in return gave a sweet, child's grin and nervous chuckle. It all seemed so long ago, now, when they were fighting to stay out of Fire Nation Territory, when they were all so young, and innocent, and it never stopped being odd to her how very tall Aang had gotten. It was strange having him tower over her by a near foot. She scarcely felt older, these days.

"I wonder if Toph and Sokka are here yet?" Aang tried desperately to pry anything from Katara that wasn't a hiss, but all he got was a pompous 'hmph' and then it was their turn to be announced.

* * *

Zuko sat perched beside his uncle in a great, golden receiving chair, nodding to each guest as they approached the end of the long, wine colored carpet and bowed with reverence to their hosts, and Mai rested perfectly still with a stoic smile on her lips. The exact image of a quiet, obedient, and respectful woman of the fire nation.

"Announcing, Avatar Aang and Escort: Ambassador Katara of the Southern and Northern Water Tribes!"

The prince's ears perked, tired glance running down the length of that long rug with a sincere glare prepared for the Avatar, but his features twisted in sort of shock when he took note of the 'water peasant' on Aang's arm.

It'd been years since he'd seen her, and still, he could remember her face like it was yesterday, even if her eyes were reflecting pools of utter disdain, and her lips were harshly pursed in gentle, false smile. He could especially remember her attitude like yesterday. The spirit of a Fire Nation warrior, but he bit his thoughts away as her glance caught his, and it took him a moment of reeling to realize how much lovelier she was now than his memory served.

She approached with careful stride, dressed fancily in azure silks and clean, white furs that drooped longingly over her shoulders, but wrapped tightly about thin midsection, belling out over her hips and training after her. Her chestnut hair was down, which was something that threw him entirely, and the spirited waves of its rolling tresses dripped over her shoulders, and dangled down the small of her back, with only but two pulled braids to restrain the wild mess that was, without any hesitation on his part to admit, beautiful.

Katara, he realized, carried a mysterious air that he found dangerous to a betrothed man such as himself.

* * *

A/N: I hope the prolougue was okay, and I hope you all can excuse my poor grammar. I'm still not completely fluent in English. If anyone notices any serious errors in my sentence structure or spelling I would appreciate you letting me know. Also, please review! It gives me the fuel to write. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoyed the prologue! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, I just love it.

* * *

He'd never found himself more jealous in his life, than in this moment as she twisted and turned in the dancing arms of that gleeful monk, who's smile was wide, and blissful, and spoke of a man in love.

He wondered if the water peasant knew how much it was the Avatar adored her, but the idea of such for one reason or another made his skin crawl. _She deserves much more than a mere boy_, he thought to himself, which was an entirely unsettling thing to acknowledge.

Mai tugged gently at his arm, as Zuko led her between each crowd of guests to the next, smiling and bowing with the greatest of courtesy, forced as it was, but his eyes never ceased the surveying side-glance he offered towards the dance floor to keep hawk-eye glance over the woman and Avatar.

"Isn't that one of the one's who used to travel with the Avatar?" Mai's smooth voice crooned.

Zuko's eyes were left to wander, following the pointed finger Mai held out towards a collective group. A tall, tan man, a small, pale girl, and a lovely young woman with a very swollen, very pregnant belly. He recognized the man immediately. Idiot brother of the water peasant, and the young girl, Toph Bei Fong.

"They look well, perhaps we should say hello," he heard Mai say sweetly.

"No, we should leave them as they are. I doubt we'd rekindle anything but bitterness." Zuko nodded, cementing what was to be done, and the two continued their rounds.

* * *

"So, Suki, when are you do?" Toph asked with wide, blinking blind eyes, tilting her head as she awaited for her answer and folding her arms together, wrinkling her finely pressed silks.

"By the next full moon." Sokka interjected, excited blush creeping to the space just beneath his eyes, and he held fast to Suki, looping his arm generously about her midsection.

Toph nodded, continuing to quiz the blissful couple about Kyoshi and how it had come that most of the Southern Water Tribe had relocated either there, or the North Pole.

"Where are Katara and Aang?" Toph finally posed, quirking brow. She hadn't seen the two once all night.

Sokka shrugged, "Dancing, last time I checked. Aang's trying really hard to keep her from completely losing it."

"She didn't want to come, huh?" Toph smirked.

"She was dressed and dragged here kicking and screaming. Aang's the only that's been able to keep Katara from freaking out." There was a noticeable air of both adoration and irritation in his voice as he referred to his sweet, younger sister.

"When are those two getting married, anyway? Aang's only been in love with her for like, ever."

Sokka choked slightly as Suki both giggled and grinned. Ever blunt Toph, always the one to call someone out, but he sternly reprimanded the young girl, "Eww, don't say that. She's my sister!"

"What about your sister?"

Katara approached the group, Aang happily beaming at her side with that delighted smirk plastered over his features.

"Oh, we were just talking about how Aang's been—." Toph began.

"…Dancing with you all night!" Suki interjected, "I'm sure there's a few young Earth Kingdom nobles that are chomping at the bit to get a chance to dance with the eligible young ambassador of the Water Tribes."

Aang's features became visibly jealous and Suki thought that, perhaps, it would've been a better idea to just let Toph finish her sentence. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Spare me," Katara began, "I can't breath. My hair keeps getting in my face, and this whole place smells like embers and patchouli. I can't wait to get out of here."

"Enjoying the party?" Came an older, jovial voice, breaking into the conversation with a large grin.

"Fire Lord Iroh," they each said with a bow of the head or a curtsy.

"It is so nice to see all of you here. To know that you're willing to come gives me great hope for the future of peace." He bowed slightly, before placing his hands over his old belly, "Have you seen Prince Zuko? I haven't been able to find him for a good half an hour, now! I was in the kitchen fixing the tea. Terrible stuff those cooks were making!"

Katara shook her head, smiling graciously, "No, we haven't, your highness. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, then! Could I steal you a moment for a dance, Miss Ambassador? I'm sure I'll find him soon enough."

It was hard to hate the Fire Nation, when such a gentle man was leading it these days, and despite reservations, Katara accepted, leaving the group with both a shy and irritated smile to join Iroh amidst the other dancers.

* * *

"Is your uncle out there with that water peasant?" Mai queried, stoic features twitching slightly with unease.

Zuko followed her glance, and indeed, Uncle Iroh twirled and whirled with the best of them, making the young bender laugh so loud, he could near hear her over the rhythm of the symphony.

"Mai. It isn't your place to say such things. Times have changed." His tongue bit his statement out quickly, urging the woman to follow him as he approached the dance floor. What a hypocrite he was. But, for whatever reason, hearing someone else call Katara something so condescending made him near violent, or so he assumed he would be if it hadn't been girl to say such.

Mai returned to her stoic complexion, and followed along with Zuko, looking quite apologetic.

It had taken a moment to get his Uncle's attention, he seemed simply to caught up in the fun he was having with the young ambassador, but after a clearing of his throat and a gentle, but stern 'uncle', Iroh giving the young prince his full attention.

"Ah, Prince Zuko, there you are! And, good evening to you, lovely Mai." Iroh halted his dance, releasing Katara who stood at his side, waiting to be dismissed, "Mai, would you honor me with a dance? I'd like to be able to someday tell everyone that I danced with the most exquisite girl that the Fire Nation ever did see!"

Zuko nodded to his betrothed, releasing her from his arm, and thankfully so.

"Prince Zuko, please finish my dance with Ambassador Katara." There was little time for argument before Uncle and Mai hade faded into the crowd and he was left to the young woman.

He offered his hand, nodding slightly to her but saying nothing.

"What are you doing?" Katara demanded, crossing her arms.

Zuko scowled, grabbing the girl and forcing her into a waltz, to which he was surprised to find little resistance.

"You're lucky we're in a public place, or else I would've screamed rape." She said with the sweetest of smiles, matching his step with her own, boldly attempting to take the lead.

"It's nice to see you remember me, _Ambassador_." Even though she was taunting him, there was something terribly passionate about this very moment. Maybe it's that she _was_ taunting him, and he would gladly play along.

"Like I could forget the face of the Fire Nation." She 'hmphed', struggling against his control for the leading step.

"Like I could forget the face of the weaker nations, but, congratulations. You don't look half the water peasant your are, tonight." The young fire bender beamed with a contented smirk.

Katara sneered, 'accidentally' jabbing her heel into his boot, "Was that a political statement, or should we just take this outside?"

"Now, now. I don't think my fiancée would much like me disappearing into the night with another woman." Hiding his pain with a scowl. He didn't know why he felt he had to mention Mai; perhaps somewhere in him he hoped he'd gain some sort of jealous response from the girl.

Katara sneered again, "Congratulations, I hope you and that stoic witch live happily ever after, I mean, I assume since she was hanging onto you like a lost puppy she must be you betrothed, right?"

Ah, the sort of response he wanted! Full of spit and vinegar, this girl was and he wondered how his Uncle would feel about trading in a Fire Nation woman for that of one from the Water Tribes, "Yes, she is. Regrettably. The union was organized by Fire Lord Iroh."

The young girl suddenly felt horrible. The idea of having to marry someone you didn't love, it gave her sympathy for Zuko she didn't think she could possibly have, "Oh…I'm sorry."

It was then she realized the waltz had ended sometime ago, and the two, for all the bantering continued to move about to some invisible music. She drew away from him immediately, embarrassed.

Zuko kept his composure, placing his hands behind his back and helping to escort Katara off the ballroom floor, "It's my duty to my nation. Something I'm sure _you_ wouldn't understand, but it doesn't matter. I'm sure your destined to become a lonely old water tribe spinster."

Katara came to an immediate, and flustered halt, "For your information, I'm going to marry a powerful bender!" It was true, after all, that's what aunt Wu had told her all those years ago.

"Oh, you're engaged? To who?" The Prince taunted, calling her bluff.

"To…the avatar!" She lied, "Aang and I are to be married in the spring."

Zuko became very still then, rigid in his composure, "I see. Well, my happy wishes to you both. If you'll excuse me, I must find my 'lost puppy'."

Before she was even able to respond, he'd stalked away.

* * *

Katara returned to gathering of familiar faces, Aang immediately closing her side with an angry and protective glance, "I saw you with Zuko! He wasn't mean to you, was he?" His words came out like rapid fire.

Katara sighed, "No, I think I actually was the 'mean' one."

Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Aang all gave her a bewildered glance, and Katara suddenly felt pressure to defend herself, "I didn't mean to! He was just, he was taunting me, and telling me that I was going to grow up to be a lonely old maid, and I swear, he's as mature as a 12 year old, and so I lied and told him I was getting married." She confessed miserably.

Aang gave her a suspicious glance, "To…whom?"

Her face filled with a sincere blush, "To you, Aang, I'm so sorry I lied! Please forgive me; I don't know what came over me, he just, uh…and, oh! I can't deal with him. He's so arrogant."

The avatar nodded, both thrilled at the prospect of the lie, but hurt by the fact she felt she'd done him such an injustice, "Katara…it's fine. We'll just pretend as long as we're staying in the Fire Nation."

That miserable glance lifted from her features, "Really, Aang? You're an amazing friend!" She launched forward, standing on her toes to press a gentle, appreciative kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, you're a good friend too." Aang sighed out.

* * *

Zuko watched her across the ballroom, sitting in his greeting chair awaiting the return of his uncle and Mai. He'd wanted her always. For her spirit, her beauty, her wit. Even as a young man, searching for the avatar, she'd never left to far from his thoughts, and now, the prospect of her belonging to another man made him burn with a jealousy he'd never felt before.

He would have her. If it killed him, he'd have her.

* * *

**A/N:** First and foremost, let me say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten. They make me really feel like I'm on to something, and that I'm making people happy. I like that. Also, to know that some of you guys are having alerts set up for my story, it really makes me want to right. Thank you so much!

Also, there's a part in the story that I can't take credit for. The little beginning of the spat between Zuko and Katara when they first started to dance was something I totally ripped off from a picture on deviantart. I'm sorry, but it was just so perfect I had to use it. :(

Oh, and Lunaverserocks, don't worry about the 'Maiko' thing. I never had any actual intention of them ending up together, but I felt it was an aspect unexplored for Mai's character, and would make for some great future drama in the story.

Anyway, stay tuned for some more characters appearance, such as Ty Lee, and Jet! Please keep reviewing, and especially, keep reading! Thank you!

-Belle


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar, I just love it!

* * *

"I can't wait to get home," She crooned, chin left to rest over her folded hands and elbows planted on the windowsill, "I miss the snow."

"It'll be okay, Katara. We'll be on our way home by the end of the week!"

Katara turned from where she had been perched at the window, turning her glance to Aang. Fire Lord Iroh had asked that she stay a few extra days to pan out a diplomatic and unbreakable truce between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes, and as much as she wanted to, there was no way she could've refused. And now, poor Aang was stuck here with her, due to her little white lie.

"Besides, who woulda' thought we'd ever be guests in the Fire Lord's palace? It was awful nice of Fire Lord Iroh to put us up." Aang seemed to beam and she thought, that maybe this little vacation for him, though it was work for her, might not be so bad.

"He had to put us up, Aang, it would've been rude of him not to." She had a gentle smile, approaching the young man and unlacing the braids that restrained her prettily set hair, "What're we going to do about the one bed, though?"

Aang found himself unable to hide the blush that immediately stained his features, "Uh, well…I don't know. I mean, I always _could_ ask for another room."

"No. You _can't_. That's the problem. If I hadn't told that stupid lie, you wouldn't have to stick around here." She stood a foot or so away from him then, looking up with miserable eyes. Aang placed a hand at her shoulder.

"Katara. I would've stayed, regardless. I can sleep on the floor." It was the gentlemen's thing to do, regardless of the fact he'd prefer to share her bed.

"I don't think that's fair. We'll take turns?" She sighed.

"No, we won't. You need your beauty rest, madam ambassador," he teased, "Not that you need to work on your beauty or…anything." Aang gave a nervous chuckle.

The young woman leaned forward, resting her head against Aang's chest and giving him a friendly hug, "Aang, you're amazing. Thank you for staying and doing this for me."

He was tentative at first, but he fought threw his nervousness and returned the innocent affection, "Besides," he began, "Sokka would've never left if I hadn't stayed. You know how he feels about you being here."

Katara sighed into his chest, relaxing her arms, "I know. And, I wish Iroh would hurry up with that change of clothes he promised us. This dress is killing me."

Aang eased her back; looking at her with those sea-storm eyes, "Tell you what. I'll go find out what happened to our change of clothes, and you just relax, alright?"

At first, her lips pursed, as if to argue but the air bender had slipped from her and out the door so quickly, she hadn't the time to argue, so rather, she sighed.

Katara began to turn, soaking up her surroundings. The room was beautiful, she'd have to admit, minus how dark it seemed. A lovely canopied bed, gilded with red silks and gold flakes, and a deep, dark armoire to match with the carved history of the fire nation over its panels. The window, which was adjacent from the door, had sheer curtains that kept out a small bit of light while still allowing ambience. There were pillows and silks thrown everywhere, and a pretty thatched screen against the wall beneath a display of antique fire nation weapons. It'd be hard to sleep without her furs, with weapons in the room, and she wondered how Appa was fairing in the stables and if Momo was still keeping him company.

She returned to the window, leaning back on her elbows as she had been before and brushing one of the pulled sheer curtains to the side for a clear view. She found the inner courtyard of the palace very beautiful. A koi pond that shimmered with the moonlight and was neatly decorated with water lilies and a pagoda that rested in the middle of it all, small stone path leading to it.

She stood like that a long while, wistful and lonely until two figures appeared a good way beneath her window and by the brim of the pond. Katara was sure if she listened closely she would be able to hear what they were saying, but it was of no use. She gave up once she heard the door creaking quietly behind her, revealing Aang and two young maids whose hands were full of cream and crimson silks for both he and her.

"Ambassador," One began, bowing her head with respect, "Fire Lord Iroh has ordered us bring you two night dresses, one dressing robe, four shawls, two overcoats, five layered dresses, and three pairs of shoes. Where shall we put them?"

Katara blinked, all those clothes they held didn't look much unlike her fanciest dress. She wondered how it was women of the Fire Nation got anything done, "Um, in the cabinet, please."

The two women bowed, quickly going to work to put away the clothes and retreating from the room.

"What about you, Aang? Where are your clothes?" The young woman canted her brow in question.

Aang laughed lightly, placing a hand behind his head, "Oh, I told them not to bother! I can stay in this!" He looked himself over. His finest attire was near identical to his usual look, minus slight embroidery upon the sleeves and tunic. He heard Katara give a light chuckle, "If you say so, Aang."

She drifted past him towards the armoire, pulling open the doors and removing a nightdress and the robe, "I'm supposed to sleep in this?" she whined, looking over the flimsy thing of cream silk, decorated with falling lily blossoms and red threading, "It looks to fragile." But, she shrugged all the same, retreating to the screen and swiftly ducking behind it.

Aang watched her, as there was little else to do and he couldn't resist. He heard her let out a relieved sigh as she loosened the tight blue wrapping about her mid section, and piece by piece, skirt by skirt, she threw parts of the ball gown over the panel.

"Oh! That feels _so_ much better," Katara claimed as she came from around the screen, pulling the crimson dress robe over her shoulders to hide the long, though thin and sleeveless nightdress. She frowned as she glanced at her feet, noting the train that the negligee had, threaded with gold, "Even their robes are over the top!"

The young man gave her a starved glance, watching as she shook out the wild, long, mangled mess of chestnut curls, and though she looked like a fire nation woman, he was certain he'd gone brain-dead. He was sure he'd never seen a prettier girl in his life, and it took her acknowledging him to snap him from his trance.

"Aang, are you okay?"

* * *

Mai wriggled uncomfortably under the glare of the Fire Prince, "What do you want me to say?"

Zuko's disdain was plain in his amber irises, as he stared at her long and hard, "It wasn't a difficult question! Why would you ask me such a thing?"

The woman's face twisted in slight irritation and her voice was soft and smooth, "I may be an obedient fiancée, but that does not make me stupid, Zuko. I saw how you looked at her."

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound, woman? She's a water-bending _peasant_, and the fact that you would accuse me of something so degrading as interest in her is _absurd_. We will _never_ speak of this again, do you understand me? You will never doubt me _again_."

Mai turned her face away, tipping her nose up and making no ackowledgement of his former statement. Zuko thought that, that was a very stupid thing for her to do. He grabbed her arm roughly, forcing her face to him, "Do you understand me, Mai?!"

The emotion in her face was hidden as always it was, and she very quietly responded with a sincere 'yes' before pulling herself away, and bowing slightly, "I'll be going to bed, _Prince Zuko_. I'll await you in chambers."

He said nothing to her as she retreated, but rather turned his glance to the inner-courtyard of the palace, sighing to himself. She was right to doubt him. She was right to ask him if she should be weary of the water bender. He was wrong to be angry with her, but his pride had gotten in his way, and he'd set her in her proper place. A place he knew Katara would never restrict herself to. He resented Mai, for how easily she obeyed him.

Zuko began to walk towards the pagoda that rest in the center of the koi pond.

* * *

Katara had found herself entirely too restless to sleep. She could tell by the moon's position outside her window that it was close to morning and she'd barely rested at all. Tossing, and turning, she finally slunk out of her sheets, trying desperately not to step on Aang, who'd created a bed of blankets on the floor beside her, and was sleeping as soundly as he ever had. Katara smiled down on the young man, and she thought as she crept around him, the way the moon shone in on him, he looked very much like a little boy again.

Finding her shoes and robe was the most difficult task in her trial to be silent. She didn't dare put on her slippers over the wood floor of their room, so rather she looped them in her fingers and searched about for her nightdress. Finally, she made her way to the screen she'd previously dressed behind and pulled the silk thing from it's corner, dragging it out the sliding doors with her, slipping through them as if she herself were water. She shut sliding screens as silently as she could manage, and pulled on the training, trailing robe and slippers, which were soft, and red as the robe, and tipped up slightly at the toes.

She was tentative at the first, taking a right rather than a left and slowly making her way down the long, darkly lit hallway of the palace. She glanced here, and there, but few decorations graced the walls other than a weapon now and again, or lantern. To busy her hands as she crept, Katara got to braiding her hair, lazily lacing one braid over her left shoulder, and one over the right before pulling each up and knotting them into buns atop her head. It was a messy job, but it worked. Aside from the falling strands that laid themselves over her lashes.

There was really nowhere to go, Katara realized, as she continued to wander. Every door she came upon was either locked, or housed a room filled with relics and papers, scrolls, and stories. Eventually, she came upon the inner-courtyard.

Katara thought that the garden looked like some sort of enchanted forest in the night, the way the lanterns lit the flowers, and fireflies lit the water. It was dim, and still, and lovely. An utter center of peace, and she ventured towards the pond, carefully stepping over each stone as not to fall into the water as she made her way to the pagoda, trailing robe and nightdress soaking in the ripples behind her, but her she caught the winged toe of her slipper on the last step, she found herself tumbling into the little house.

* * *

Zuko shot to a standing position, startled by the loud thump of whatever had awoken him from his lazy, brooding sleep in the pagoda.

"Ow…" he heard, and he looked down, squinting his eyes to adjust to the low light of his surroundings.

"What're _you_ doing here?" he seethed, glancing down to the woman bender who'd fallen, sprawled over the tile of the little house.

Katara gave an irritated glance up, wincing as she pulled herself from the floor, "Thanks for helping me up, your _highness_."

Zuko sneered, "As if you would've accepted my help. I'm not a fool." He crossed his arms over his chest, turning his face away, slightly but taking in the glance of her. Lit by fireflies, he'd never her seen look so, so…no, lovely wasn't the right word. Ethereal was more like.

She 'hmphed', "You're right, I probably wouldn't have taken your help." She began to brush herself off before giving the prince a suspicious glance, "What're you doing out here?"

He turned away from her completely, facing the inside of the pagoda, "That's none of your concern."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Alright…well, _I_ couldn't sleep, before you even ask."

Zuko cast her a backward glance, "Fighting with the Avatar?"

She shook her head, "No! I just couldn't sleep, is all. You have no idea how hard it was to get out of bed without waking him up."

The prince placed his hands on the guard rail, tightening his grip, "Ah," he gritted his teeth, slightly, "I had a fight with Mai."

The young woman let out a light chuckle, quickly racing to cover her lips with her hand, "I'm sorry," she said both miserably and elated. He turned to face her fully, fire in his eyes.

"Why is that funny, wench?" His voice was a bit harsher than he'd intended, and it was obvious it had done no good as Katara's grin had immediately fled her lips.

"I don't know. It just is. The great Prince Zuko, fighting with his fiancée, is left to sleep outside. It sounds like you two are well on your way to being a perfectly normal married couple." She let her shoulders roll with her words, nonchalantly approaching the rail he held, and leaned over it, crossing her arms as she perched beside him.

He said nothing, though his eyes remained on her. He wasn't sure how he felt with her in such close proximity. Well, he knew _how_ he felt, just wasn't sure how to approach it.

"The sun will be up soon," she spoke, more to herself than him, but she soon turned those crystalline eyes his way, "I can't imagine growing up here, in the sun, in the garden. It must have been wonderful."

He turned his face to hers, "It was. My mother and I used to sit in here, and she would tell me the great stories of our nation." He lifted a finger towards a tree that lay in the corner against the courtyard wall, "Azula pushed me off that branch, when I was a boy. Broke my arm."

Katara nodded, smiling slightly, "She must have been a real trouble maker. When Sokka and I were younger, we would torture eachother, as well. Not quite to that extreme, but, he would throw snowballs at me when I was sleeping, and I'd let his underwear freeze in the snow."

Zuko nodded, eyeing the sunlight that was lining itself over the garden wall.

"So," he heard her pose, "Why were you and Mai fighting?"

The prince grunted at first, before deciding it better to confide in someone neutral, than just yell more at Mai, later, and Katara could be neutral, if he left out key details, "She's insecure," he began.

"About what?" Katara canted a brow.

"About me, and her, and us. She's an intelligent woman. She knows I'm only marrying her because Uncle has deemed it good for me, and I believe he really does think it's good for me. He thinks I need a woman to take care of me, and he very much wants children in these halls again, and in this garden. Mai and I have known eachother since we were children. He knows she'll be devoted to me, and that she will someday, be a great wife to the Fire Lord. But, I'm not the fire lord, not yet, and I very much doubt she will be a great wife to or for _me._" His words finished with a begrudging sigh.

Katara nodded, "I'm sorry you're in that position, Prince Zuko." And, he was shocked to hear how perfectly sincere she sounded. His stern face broke into a very faint smile, bowing his head slightly, "Please, just call me Zuko."

The young woman smiled, "Alright." Though she still had resentment for the man, she had to admit that he was completely endearing in this moment, albeit a bit weary.

"And, what about you, Lady Ambassador, how is it you became betrothed to the Avatar?" He fought to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Katara thought just then, perhaps, since they were being honest with eachother, she should fess up, tell him that it's all one big mistake and they're not really to be wed, but thinking and doing are two completely different things, "He asked me."

Zuko nodded, "And, you said yes."

She grinned, "Of course I said yes, we're getting married, and…he's the Avatar. No girl would refuse him." She joined his glance, trailing the growing light over the wall.

"Do you love him?" It was a bold, but honest question.

"I do," Katara began, "Aang and I have been through so much together, but, I don't think I'm in love with him. However, I'm sure I'll fall in love with him one day. Someday." An honest answer, to an honest question, "He's the only man in my life that's ever made me feel like a girl. Like, I could be someone's wife, or mother. Aang has such a gentle way of making me feel beautiful."

"You _are_ beautiful." Zuko said, with no shame.

Katara let out a soft sigh, "Thank you, Zuko. That's kind of you to say, but I've seen the girl's your nation breeds. Snowy skin, and sable hair. They all have perfectly pink lips, and eyes the color of fresh honey."

"But, they're all drones of this Nation. Not a one knows how to think for herself. Mai is a prime example. She's very pretty, but she's at best, a lifeless puppet."

Katara shrugged, standing straight and yawning, "Maybe so, but she is lucky to have you to take care of her. I remember how much your honor meant to you, and still does. You'll treat her well, I know it." She tipped her head slightly, "Goodnight, Prince Zuko. Sleep sweet."

For a long moment, Zuko watched her retreat, until she was a fading memory of what had just transpired, her image ducking back into the hallway that led to her room.

"…Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to say I'm so sorry I've taken so long, and I appreciate all the patience I've been afforded. I've been sick.

Now, I haven't had the chance to proofread, so I'm greatly sorry for that, but I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
